


Haruno Jun

by Caffae



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffae/pseuds/Caffae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From The First Flower of Spring - Inspired by Haruno Jun </p><p>"I'll make myself useful to her," Jun promised. And then his aspect turned teasing. "But I'll be of most use to her when she gets just a little bit older and wants to know what to do with that heat from a kill."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruno Jun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Flower of Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/36237) by Evil Is A Relative Term. 



Disclaimer: This is a fanfic of The First Flower of Spring - (Haruno Jun)

I do not own the Naruto universe or the characters from TFFoS (i.e Haruno Jun)

Haruno Jun lay sprawled across his bed, an arm over his eyes and the other arm disappearing into the covers… that only barely covered him up to his hips.

Sakura paused as she walked past. Looking from the his sexy tousled red hair to his toned abs to the slight V of his hip leading into the covers, she couldn't quite look away.

Peeking up at his serene sleeping face, she stepped closer and closer to the tanned boy. Reaching out a hand, she hesitated but in the end, she gave in and trailed a finger down the warm tanned skin posed invitingly in front of her.

Seeing that he gave no response, she got bolder and stroked a hand down his defined chest, lower and lower, till he shifted in his sleep and she snatched her hand back, heart beating as she stared at his face. He shifted from leaning on his side to sprawling on his back.

But as he showed no further signs of waking, she bit her lip guiltily before giving in to temptation once more, looking down, she could see that the covers had slid even further, revealing the slightest hint of his 'morning wood'.

She hesitated slightly before she gently pushed the covers further down, revealing his cock, standing at attention for her.

Sakura stared in fascination before shifting herself closer putting herself between his thighs, with another glance at his still sleeping face, she wrapped her hand around his cock gently and started to stroke him. Jun groaned in his sleep, eyes fluttering open.

Looking straight into his surprised green eyes, Sakura leaned forward and engulfed the tip of his cock in her warm wet mouth.

In a husky low tone he groaned "Jou-chan." He lifted himself up on an elbow as the other hand went to rest on her head.

Sakura licked around his cock as she took him deeper into her mouth, sucking on the velvet skin as she stroked him with increasing confidence.

He looked conflicted even as his hips bucked and his eyes shut in pleasure, his hand simply remained on her head, not pushing her to take him deeper, not pulling her off of him.

He watched her with dark emerald eyes, as she continued her ministrations on him. Sucking, twirling her tongue around him and pumping him steadily with her quick hands, he simply let her do as she wished.

Finally with a small pop, she let go of his hard cock, and went on all fours on top of him, caging him in as she leaned down above him, hips rubbing against his, the cotton of her top against his bare chest, pink locks brushing his neck and swollen red lips right above his.

"I want you, Jun." A soft murmur against his lips.

His hooded eyes looked into her peridot green eyes, before he flipped them both over, with her beneath him, he looked down at her flushed cheeks, puffy lips and heaving chest. He smirked as he leaned down to place his sinful mouth against her ear "Then take me, Jou-chan." He breathed out.

He pressed his body against her so she could feel every hard inch of him. "After all, Jou-chan" he drawled. "I serve at your pleasure." He intoned as he turned a smouldering look on her.

His wicked eyes looked into hers and there was no doubt as to what he meant.

She lifted her hips and rubbed herself against his erection, watching as he groaned above her.

In a flash of an eye, she was once again above him, this time straddling him as she rubbed against his straining erection.

"Oh but Jun, I like to be on top." She smirked at him as he shuddered in pleasure.

He pushed himself up with a slow grin and in a show of shinobi strength, ripped her dress off her.

Looking at her, he smirked as he whispered to her "No panties? Such a bad girl." His mouth caught hers in a searing kiss. "You make me hard, Jou-chan." His rough fingers danced across her porcelain skin to slide her strapless bra off of her while he trailed hot kisses down her neck.

Palming a breast in a hand, he glanced up at her before he took the other into his mouth, his rough tongue swirled around her pink nipple as Sakura moaned and grabbed onto his tousled red curls. "Yes! Jun!"

She writhed against him as his rough tongue flicked her nipple repeatedly, her wet core slid against his cock causing him to groan as she ground against him.

A glint in her eyes was all the warning he had before she pushed him down, he fell against the bed with a slight narrowing of his eyes. "Jou-chan?"

She slid down against him, before lifting herself to place the tip of his cock into her pussy.

As the heat of her tight cunt engulfed him, he heard her sultry tone "I want to ride you, Jun." And she did. Her hot walls clenched around him, like no woman he had ever felt.

His strong hands settled onto her hips, but she swatted them away. "I'm in control Jun." But as if to take away the sting of her words, she linked their hands together, using him for leverage, as she began truly ride him.


End file.
